He had done it again
by ErinS.x
Summary: What happens if Cook could fall in love again?But this time,with his best friend's sister Karen!please review.  My first story.


The second Freddie heard JJ ask Cook,why did he sleep with Karen, Freddie's heart skipped a beat.

Did he seriously just hear,that his best friend actually had sex with his sister?

"waitt,what"!said Freddie.

"Dude,just calm down yea,we'll talk about it ok?"!,Cook tried to calm Freddie down.

"NO,I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN,YOU FUCKED MY SISTER?"!screamed Freddie.

"Wait,you still haven't told him about you and Karen secretly seeing eachother?"JJ whispered.

"JJ",hissed Cook.

"WHAT!YOU'VE BEEN SEEING KAREN BEHIND MY BACK,YOU STUPID DICK"!yelled Freddie.

By the look on Cook's face,told everything to Freddie,he give Cook one last glance,and quickly stood up rushing outside,  
>into the fresh air,which was much needed in Freddie's opinion. When Freddie was about to run home,Cook bust out of the pub.<p>

"Freds,come on man,where you going"?asked Cook.

"I'm going home,to go talk to that lying sister of mine,because this must be some sick joke"!chucked Freddie.

"Man,it isn't,me and Karen have falling for eachother,we didn't tell you because we knew you'd act like this"!nervously said Cook.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND COOK!first,you take Effy from me,and now she's living in America with her Mum,and now,  
>you've got Karen,MY FUCKING BABY SISTER,WHO'S THE ONLY GOOD THING IN MY LIFE,AND NOW YOUR GONNA TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME"!<br>Freddie some how started crying halfway through his speech.

"Freds,i'm not taking Karen away from you,this is different,i actually really like her man"!said Cook calmy.

"NO YOU DON'T, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER"!screamed Freddie.

Before Cook,could reply Freddie sprinted home,with Cook close on his trail. Freddie screamed Karen's name through the house,  
>then heard a faint sound of music coming from the shed,which was now Karen's dance studio. He ran through the garden,<br>ignoring the sreaming of Cook behind him. When he finally reached the shed,he opened the door,to find his sister dancing,  
>in front of the mirror, with that big smile on her face,but it suddenly disappeared when Karen saw the look on her big brother's face.<p>

"Freds...Freds,what's wrong?"asked Karen worriedly.

Before Karen knew it, Freddie pinned her up against the wall, his eyes full of sadness,hurt and anger.

"FREDDIE,what the fuck you doing?"!cryed Karen.

"YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING AND FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND BEHIND MY BACK, YOU DIRTY LITTLE WHORE"!,Freddie dinging his fingers into her chest angrily with every word.

"Freddie,your hurting me"!Karen badly crying now.

As Freddie went to say something, Cook burst through the door,to see Freddie pinning Karen against the wall,where Cook lost all anger,and darted towards Freddie.

Cook,knocked Freddie onto the floor,without both of them realizing Karen hit her head on the wall,and been knocked out.

Cook quickly stood up,and looked at Freddie ready to say something,when Freddie yelled something.

"KAREN",shouted Freddie worriedly.

Cook,looked to Karen and saw her unconscious,with a pool of blood by her head. Cook and Freddie both ran to their sister/  
>girlfriend.<p>

"Karen..Karen come on baby,wake up,please"!Cook,shouted his eyes filling up.

"Karen,i'm sorry come on sis...right cook,call an ambulance..NOW!"yelled Freddie.

Cook quickly getting out his phone,started dialing with his hands covered in blood.

"Hello..um..er..my girlfriend..she er,hit her head and fell..there'..blood everywhere,please.."!said Cook shakingly.

"Ok sir,just calm down,what's the address?"!said the women on the phone.

"37 Cherys Street..you er,have to come through..the..garden,we're in the shed,please hurry"!said Cook.

While they waited for the ambulance,Cook looked at Freddie with worried eyes.

"Guess,your going to blame me for this then?"whispered Cook.

Freddie held Karen in his arms,and looked up to Cook with tear stained face.

"Er,um..no,no i'm not actually,it's my fault,i'm the one who pushed her,it's just..it's hard to injust,finding out your best friend,is seeing your sister,i just don't want her to get hurt that's all"!said Freddie.

"I would never hurt her,and yes i know i said all this to you about Effy,but with Karen it's different,she actually smiles all the time,and she's funny,kind,just amazing,i'm sorry you has to find out like this,we were meant to tell you,we was going to tell you,we were just worried that's all"!said Cook,nervously.

Before Freddie could say anything,the paramedics bursting in,and started asking questions,and started putting Karen onto a stretcher with Cook and Freddie by the sides of her.

When they finally got to the hospital,the paramedics said,she will be fine,just unconcsious for a bit,and it would help if they kept talking to her,one at a time to ressure her,everything is ok.

JJ,went first,telling her Cook and Freddie will be fine,and telling her he's meet a women called Lara.

Noami and Emily decided to go in at the same time,and started telling her closed eyed face,how they all miss her,and everything will be fine.

Katie went next,and started telling her,she still really likes Freddie,but he doesn't know it,and started brushing Karen's beautiful hair,saying it would be nice to have Karen as a sister-in-law if Freddie ever give Katie another chance.

Then it was Freddie's turn.

He looked how weak his baby sister was, her eyes closed, the light breating,her skin pale.  
>He sat by the chair next to her hospital bed,and held her hand tightly. Then that's when the tears fell down.<p>

"Kar..Karen,it's me. Umm,listen you had better wake up soon sis,i miss you too much. I can't lose you too, your everything to me,you and Dad..your my number one girl,and i can't imagine my life without my gobby sister by my side...Hey,remember when Mum died,and you ran away,and i knew actually where you were,i told Dad to give me a few minutes to talk to you,i was only 15,you were 14"!...  
>_<p>

FLASHBACK...!

15 year old Freddie,knew where his sister had gone. It was her favourite place,their mum used to take them every week,it was a beautiful lake,with loads of flowers,ducks swimming, and it was wonderful. He told his Dad,he knew where Karen was,  
>and he would bring her home. When Freddie got to the lake,his heart broke by the sight of his 14 year old was leaning up against a huge tree, staring at the lake,whil hugging her legs.<p>

Freddie calmy,walked up to her,and sat next to her,also leaning on a tree.

"Dad's worried about you"!said Freddie.

"Sorry,just had to get away"!said Karen,and by the sound of her voice,she had been crying loads.

"I was worried about you too, your my responsibility too Karen, i know it's my horrible these past few weeks,but we'll pull through,we're the McClairs for fuck sake,we can get through anything...we're strong me you and Karen,we've also been strong,and we've got to be there for Dad,both of us,we all need eachother..Mum would've wanted us to stay together, i know it's hard,that we won't get to see her anymore,but trust me Karen it will get easier ok..i can't lose you too Karen, your everything i got"!said Freddie emotionally.

Karen looked at the brother with tearily eyes,and flung her arms around his neck,and hugged him so tightly,she didn't want to let go of her big brother.

"I'm..so.."!cried Karen.

"Hey,Hey sshh,it's ok i promise,let's just go home, and be with Dad"!said Freddie calmy.

"Ok"!said Karen weakly.

And all the way home,Freddie did not take his protective arm off his sister's shoulder.

END OF FLASHBACK...!

As Freddie said finished his story,he would positive he felt Karen tighten the hold on their linked hands,but her eyes were still closed.

"Right,i'm going to go wait in the waiting room,i am not going anywhere ok,i'll speak to you soon"!said Freddie.

He kissed his sister on the forehead and left the room.

Within 10 minutes Cook entered the room,he walked slowly to Karen's bedside,and sat down and held her hand,just like Freddie did earlier.

"Right baby,you gonna wake up for the Cookie Monster or wha"!joked Cook.

When Karen just remained lying there,he started talking again.

"Remember the day,we realised we had feelings for eachohter,most confusiest day for the both of us,but certainly one of the happiest"!,laughed Cook.

FLASHBACK...!

Karen was down in the shed,now dance studio..looking for her hair brush,when the door flew up and on walked in,a shocked Cook.

"Oh,sorry Kar,forgot this was yours now",said Cook normally.

"It's ok,if your looking for Freddie he's up the house"!said Karen.

Karen started walking towards to door,when Cook said something.

"WAIT,your not gonna give me another lecture on how i ruined your fame dream,shitty stuff?",said Cook

"Nope,i'm over it, anyways fame was never idil,fucking shit to be honest"!,said Karen casually.

"Oh,ok i'll see you around then",said Cook,while he walked towards to door,to head up to the house to see Freddie.

"BUT,i do have on thing to say"!,said Karen suddenly,making Cook stop and close the door.

"OHH here it is",laughed Cook.."and what's that princess"!said Cook.

"How did Freddie find out you fucked me",asked Karen cusually.

"Oh,um er..JJ kinda blurted it out to him,in the pub!,said Cook shocked by the sudden question.

"Figures",said Karen.."you don't umm,regret it do you"?asked Karen nervously.

"Honestly,no because well let's face it your gorgeous,funny,can be a bit of a bitch sometimes,but hey eighty percent of the time,you can be alright"!,said Cook,only noticing he had trapped Karen up against the wall,with inches between them.

"I'll take that as a compliment then..you know,i've always thought you were pretty goodlooking,really funny,but ninty five of the time you are such a dick,i want to punch you",said Karen flirty.

"I'd like to see you try princess",said Cook closing up to Karen's face,closing the space between them.  
>Before Karen could say anything,Cook quickly said something,with only about an inch away from her face.<p>

"You know..i've found you extremely attractive,might even dare say it but,i have always wondered what you would be like as my girlfriend"!,said Cook.

"Well,maybe you can find out",winked Karen.

And as Karen winked,Cook grabbed both sides of her face,and smashed his lips onto hers,and kissed her with so much passion,it left them both breathless. As they contiuned to kiss passionality,Cook lifted Karen up,while she wrapped her legs around his waist,and slammed her not to rough,onto the little table that was in there.

And after that,they realised to give it a go,and agreed to see eachother,but not tell Freddie or any of their friends,but somehow they all caught them one by one.

Pandora and Thomas caught them in an alleyway,making out,but promised not to tell Freddie.

Then Katie found them,in the mall,holding hands,but finally agreed not to tell Freddie.

Then Noami and Emily caught them,feeling eachohter in between lessons,against the lockers,and also promised not to tell Freddie.

Then JJ caught them,and actually "caught" them, they both skipped a lesson,and Cook pushed Karen into the boys toilets,  
>and started having sex against the wall,when JJ walked in,and they finally convinced him not to tell Freddie about them,<br>which he kept his promise until the day in the pub.

END OF FLASHBACK...!

When Cook,finished reminding her about how they got together, Karen's eyes flickered open,and she winced at the bright light on the ceiling. She moved her head slightly to the side,to see Cook sitting there,with his head in his hands.

"Where am I"?whispered Karen.

"Karen"!Cook quickly sat up,and kissed her lightly on the lips."Babe,oh my god,your awake..fucking hell man,you scared the fucking crap outta me"!said Cook.

"I'm sorry,i er..just remember Freddie grabbing me against the wall,and he starting..er,shouting at me because he knows about us,and then you came in and er..then i fell,then everything went black"!whispered Karen,knowing she's still weak.

"Sssh,it's okk..Freddie's really worried about you babe..do you want me to get him"?asked Cook.

"Umm,yea..i want to see him"!answered Karen.

"Ok,i'll go get him"!said Cook,and he then leaved the room,not before giving Karen a kiss on the lips.

While Karen was waiting,she slowly sat up,and realised she felt a wierd vibe in her stomach,she shook it off,when she saw Freddie come into the room,with a relieved by sad emotion on his face. He ran up to her,as she was now fully sitting up on the bed and then give her a bone crushing hug.

"Bloody Hell,Karen i am so sorry,i understand if you never want to talk to me again,i am so.."!Freddie cryed out but Karen interuppted him.

"Freds,it's ok,i feel fine,just a little headache,your my brother,and you just found out i've been seeing Cook,of course your gonna be mad,so stop worrying about me,i feel fine"!smiled Karen.

"Ok,the doctors said your already allowed home,you just gotta drop the dancing for a bit"!said Freddie.

"Good,i've been awake what..10 minutes,and i am already fed up of this fucking shit hole"!moaned Karen.

"ahh,there's my sister again"!winked Freddie.

A week after the incident, Freddie actually felt fine around Karen and Cook together,whn they held hands, kissed,hugged,  
>he didn't mind at all,he just wanted to see his sister and best friend happy.<br>They were all sitting in Keith's Pub taking shots and having a laugh, Freddie, Karen, Cook, JJ, Katie, Emily, Noami,  
>Thomas and Pandora.<p>

When Katie announced she was going to reply her make-up, Karen said she'd go with. When the two girls got in the bathroom,  
>they started talking like best friends, and they have never been that close, only when Katie used to come over, when she was seeing Freddie,but after that they hardly ever saw eachother.<p>

While Karen was doing her eyeliner and Katie was doing her lip gloss, Katie looked at Karen in the mirror.

"Karen?",said Katie.

"Yea"!answered Karen.

"I know this might sound wierd, but do you think your brother still has feelings for me"?asked Katie.

"If i'm honest,when he told me about what happened in the woods with Effy, his face was so full of regret, he did really like you don't get me wrong...you never know,he might still lik you babes"!smiled Karen.

"I hope he does,i truly like him,he was so good to me..i just weren't Effy",frowned Katie.

"No,your not..your better than Effy. She's gone,and you are so more right for my brother, trust me Katie,you and Freddie,  
>will be the next couple here",said Karen full of confidence.<p>

"Thank you Karen,you know..i've always liked you,your really nice,and you know how to make people feel better",smiled Katie.

"Thankyou,well think we better get back,Cook might be off his fucking face,and i've got to make sure he doesn't fall over"laughed Karen.

"Hahahaha,fair enough"grinned Katie.

When the two girls began to walk out, Karen had another wierd feeling in her stomach, she's had loads of them this week,  
>then she remembered she had brought a pregnancy test with her,fuck how could she forget that.<p>

"Katie,wait before we go,i need to check something",said Karen nervously.

"Ok,Karen you ok,you can tell me"!,said Katie.

"Ok,i think i'm pregnant"!blurted out Karen.

Katie eyes widened."oh my god,have you took a test babes",asked Katie.

"I've got one in my bag,i'm gonna take it now,will you wait outside the toilets please"begged Karen.

"Yea,course i will",said Katie ressuring her,she's there's for her.

"Thankyou",smiled Karen.

When Katie stood outside in the pub corridor,Karen waited..she didn't even know if she wanted a kid,it just wasn't her,  
>and what about Cook i don't think he's ready to be a Dad..when Karen looked at the test,her heart stopped her a second,<br>she looked at the positive sign..fuck she's really pregnant.

When Karen walked out of the toilets,she went into the pub corridor where Katie was,and by the look of Karen's face,  
>Katie fully well knew Karen was pregnant,so she ran up to Karen,and give a huge hug,and Karen responded,she had always liked Katie,she was nice.<p>

After a bit more talking,the two girls walked back to the group,and every single one of them,were either drunk or high,and some both. When Katie and Karen went to sit down, Freddie grabbed Katie's arm and pulled her outside with a huge grin on his face,and Karen smiled at that. Karen sat by Cook,and since he was very drunk,she decided it was time to tell him.  
>So the rest of the night went well, Katie and Freddie came back in,hair messy, clothes messed up,buttons done up wrong,and their hands linked,everyone either winked or whistled at them. Karen spent the rest of the night,either with Cook,kissing her neck,chest and mostly her lips,she just wanted to have fun.<p>

On Monday, Karen went to English,while the others Freddie, Cook, JJ, Katie, Noami, Emily, Thomas and Pandora went to History,since their a year older than Karen.

Cook noticed, Katie giving him nervous looks all the time,what the fuck man. When it was break,they all went by the lockers,and few minutes past Karen came around the corner wearing a pair of denim shorts, light blue tank top,which showed some of her stomach and a white and grey jacket,with black hightops.

They all said Hey,and then when Karen was leaning her back against the locker, Cook towered over her,putting both his hands on the lockers behind her head. He give her a grin and then started making out, while they were making out,Karen realised she should tell Cook about her being pregnant, but then all the group was interuppted by Karen's ex Josh.

"Karen,can i talk to you please..in private",said Josh loud enough for the gang to hear.

"Umm,i don't think that's a good idea Josh"!said Karen with confidence.

"Listen Karen,i'm sorry i cheated on you yea,but i regret it ever since..but come on let's face it,you cheated on me too,  
>with him",directing to Cook.."and now your being an untight bitch about it",said Josh.<p>

As soon as he said that, Freddie and Cook,both stood right in front of him.

"Right now Joshy boy,i didn't just hear you call my girl a bitch did i",said Cook humourly.

"Because,if you did i will have to do something about it!,said Freddie finishing off Cook's sentence.

Josh looked at them both before picking up a chair which was by one of the lockers,trust this fucking school,and swang it at Freddie and Cook,but they both ducked and it hit Karen in the stomach at a really hard strength. Karen fell onto the floor holding her stomach,with Katie, Noami and Emily by the side. Cook took one look at Karen, then turned around and grabbed Josh by his jacket collar and slammed him into the oppsite lockers. Freddie, also punched him in the face.

"For fuck sake,it was only a chair,it won't hurt her!"yelled Josh.

As the girls lifted Karen onto her feet,Katie lost all anger.

"SHE'S FUCKING PREGNANT YOU STUPID PRICK"!screamed Katie.

"KATIE",said Karen.

At that point, both Cook and Freddie both turned around to star and Karen,who was staring right back between them both,with scared eyes. Cook looked at Karen,with shock and scared emotion, with Freddie just the same.

"What",whispered Cook.

At this moment,Josh had ran away,avoiding another punch.

"I was going to tell you,i promise i was"!said Karen.

"How long have you known Karen",said Cook with tears in his eyes.

"Since Saturday,you were both drunk,i didn't want to tell you,while you were drunk",said Karen.

"I can't believe this,fuck in hell...right Karen we need to to talk...alone"!said Cook,with anger in his voice.

JJ, Thomas, Pandora, Noami, Emily started walking of,but Katie and Freddie stood their ground.

"No,she's my sister and your angry Cook",said Freddie.

"Please Freddie,you and Katie just leave us please",said Cook still with anger in his voice.

"Fine,but we're only around the corridor,one bit of shouting and i'm coming back",said Freddie.

"I'm here for you babes"!said Katie, before walking of with Freddie,with his arm around her shoulder.

Karen, looked at Cook..good job lessons were still going on.

"Cook,say something please",said Karen.

"Ok then,for one why the FUCK didn't you tell me Karen,i was over yesterday,i wasn't drunk then..fuckkin hell, Karen i thought we could talk to eachother about anything",said Cook nearly shouting.

"Cook,do you know how hard it was to keep it from you,i had to get my own head around the it, i told Katie because,  
>she was there with me ok,i'm sorry i didn't tell you,for fuck sake Cook,i'm fucking pregnant and your worrying about why i didn't tell you..well now you fucking now!"said Karen,then she started crying,leaning against a locker. Cook,took a breath before walking over to her,and wrapped his arms around her,and put started kissing her shoulder.<p>

"I'm sorry baby..we'll be ok,we're Cook and Karen we always will be,this will all be fine",said Cook comforting her.

5 MONTHS LATER

2 months ago, Karen had lost the baby due to a car crash, when her and Freddie were on their way home. They had all moved on now,trying to forget about that terrible incident. And,finally they were all back to normal.

Freddie and Noami were passionately making out in the shed,when a sober Cook came through the door,with a very drunk Karen with him.

"Ohhh,sorry Freds,forgot you were in here,sorry bro"!,said Karen very drunk.

Cook laughed."Sorry man,we'll go in the house,she's kinda drunk",says Cook.

"Nahh,it's fine mate,and yes i can see that",laughed Freddie.

"Well come on the Cookie,let's leave my brother and his beautiful girlfriend to have sex then",joked Karen.

Karen drunkingly walked over to Katie and Freddie,kissed Freddie on the cheek and hugged him,then kissed Katie on the cheek,said she loved them very much,then walked out the shed with Cook in tow.

"Think she'll be ok"?asked Katie.

"Yea,she has Cook..and i've got more important things to do now",Freddie winked at Katie and attacked her, with his lips,and they fell onto the floor.

Meanwhile Karen and Cook were in her room.

"You would never guess, me and you would be a couple would you",asked Karen.

"No,but look where we are",laughed Cook.

Cook instantly pinned Karen against the wall, and looked into her eyes.

"I have to tell you something Kar",said Cooke nervously.

"What is it"?asked Karen.

Cook kissed her tenderly on the lips, and looked again straight into her eyes.

"I love you",Cook said with so much passion.

"Cook..I love you too",Karen smiled.

Cook smiled in relief, then grabbed Karen and kissed her.

Cook had finally realised...he had fallen in love again...he had done it again.


End file.
